Whispers in the Dark
by KatieMarieYo
Summary: She thought she had lost everything, and thought the only way out was to end it. What happens when she does? What happens when a contract with a reaper becomes more than just that? rated M for lemons.
1. The Deal

Her life hadn't been the best. When she was a kid, she lost her brother to cancer. When she was an adolescent, her mother died the same. When she became a pre-teen, her father walked out and never came back. Or, that's what the say. She found him dead, bottle in his hands, and simply covered up. Now, she was a unstable, 17 year old woman. She had nothing left to live for. She flunked out of school, she lived off of minimum wage in a run down apartment, and she was completely alone. No friends, no family, nothing.

That's probably how she ended up lying in her bed with a bottle of pills, and a bottle of jack. Sighing, she rested her blue eyes on the digital clock on her nightstand. "3:30." Her cerulean blue eyes wandered her room. They danced along every crack, every water stain. She listened to the rain fall over her roof in small, even patters. The smell of rain hitting hot pavement filled her nose. That's something she was going to miss; the rain. She loved everything about it, from the way it fell, to the way it expressed the earths emotions themselves. As she lay there, listening to the rhythm of the water droplets, she knew she was ready.

She shifted her body up, and walked into the bathroom, pills in hand. She met eyes with her reflection, only before looking away in shame. "Well...here goes nothing." She spoke softly to the bottle. Uncapping the lid, she pour ever pill in her hand. In one swift motion, she dropped the pills in her mouth, then drank a shot of Jack. Sighing, she wiped her mouth, feeling the burn of the alcohol coat her throat in glee. Turning away, she shut off the light and lay back down in bed. There, she waited. Five minutes passed, nothing. Ten minutes passed, still nothing. "Why isn't it working?..." She questioned. She decided she was going to give it a few more minutes. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and allowed her body to relax. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sighed in disappointment. "I guess it didn't work.." She said softly. She ran a tan hand through her messy blonde hair, getting up and walking to the bathroom once more. Once there, she looked in the mirror, hoping for any sign the drugs were working. To her displeasure, all she had was mere bags under her eyes. Growling, she opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, and grabbed another bottle of sleeping pills. As she closed it, her eyes rested on a male figure behind her. She dropped the pills as she gasped, and turned to face the trespasser.

"Who-why are you in my house!" She screamed, reaching behind her and grabbing the first thing she felt, and pointing it at him in defence. She watched as the man gave her an amused look.

"Oh wow, a toothbrush. What are you going to do, brush my teeth?" The male said in a dark voice. She had no idea why, but she couldn't stop admiring the man in front of her. He wore a dark black trench coat, and ribbed black jeans. His skin was a light grey colour, and his hair was black and hung sexily in his eyes. Oh yeah, his eyes. They were a luminescent red that seemed to do nothing but suck you in. He looked like the definition of a god. Snapping out of her thoughts, she searched for words.

"I-i don't want to, but i'll use this!" She yelled, waving the toothbrush in his face. The man snarled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest. She struggled, but his grip seemed to do nothing but tighten. Finally, she gave in, and stopped fighting.

"Oh, you're stopping? Good." His voice came out in a venomous whisper, as he wrapped one arm around her waist, and lifted her chin with the other, making their eyes meet. She couldn't help but blush.

"W-what do you want from me..?" She asked, her lip quivering. His expression seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"I don't want anything from anybody, usually. They want something from me, and that something, is to carry their soul to the other side." His voice held nothing but darkness.

"That's impossible..i-i'm not dead! I mean, i tried-" His expression changed into one of sorrow. "-but it didn't work!" She stuttered. The man simply did nothing but hold her. Taken aback, she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He seemed to be studying her, his eyes roaming her body.

"Why would a raving beauty like yourself want to die?" He asked. As she went to answer, she realized she didn't have one. Why did she want to die? There were other people who had no choice and death was their only option, not her. Slowly, she broke down, turning into a crying heap before the man. Again, he did nothing but hold her, expressionless.

"I-i just..i just wanted to stop being alone! I have nobody left, no friends, no family, nothing! i thought-i thought all i could do was-"

"Die?" He cut her off. She did nothing but nod into his chest. His chest vibrated with a sigh. "Dying isn't' the answer. Sometimes, i hate this job. I hate taking people who had no idea what they were doing…" He tailed off, and both were left in a silence for a long time. She looked up at him, watching as conflicting emotions flashed through his red eyes. Before she could speak, he beat her too it. "Alright, blondie..listen." He said in a more serious tone. She nodded, showing the man that she was listening.

"Y-yes?"

"I will give you your life back." Her eyes widened as he spoke. "But-i don't trust you alone by yourself. If i'm giving you a second chance, i need to make sure you won't go kill yourself and throw away the gift i am giving you." He spoke much more softly. Why was he doing this for her?

"I wont! i promise.." She said through a gasp.

"Ah, but i don't know that. So, with this gift comes a price." His voice changed. She couldn't name it, but it sounded like..lust. Swallowing, she looked at her feet, and then back to him.

"What's the price?" She asked, fearing what he was about to say next.

"The price; you will become mine." He said seductively. Her face heated, an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yours how?" She croaked. The man did nothing but flash her a cheshire cat smile. He began to lean down, their noses bushing.

"How? Well, for starters, you will belong to me. Mind, body, and soul. No other man will ever touch you, no other man will ever take you, you will belong to me." He hissed. Her body shook in his arms. Could she really promise this to a man she had just met? but..then again, he's the only person to show any kindness towards her. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad being someone's everything. She thought for what seemed like forever, before pulling away from him entirely, and sighing. She brought her gaze to his again, and for the first time, smiled a true smile. "So, do we have a deal? I give you your life back, and you become mine. Sound good?"

"Wait..how could i see you? I mean, you're death right?" She asked. The man gave her a quizzical look, then began to laugh.

"Some call me death, but to be honest, i'm just a reaper. Death is technically my boss." He stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the bathroom wall.

"What are reapers? Are you guys like..skeletons?" She asked softly. The man gave her an unpleased look.

"Does it look like i'm made of bone? No. Reapers are vampires. We can either rip your soul from your body and eat it-" She swallowed loudly. "Or, we can drain you through your blood. Me? i choose blood. I like the intimacy." He said, licking his lips.

"Oh…" She said, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. His words made her stomach flip. "But, like i said..how would i see you? You know..if you wanted to see me or something.." She trailed off, looking down at the floor. The man realed a seductive chuckle.

"Since i am a vampire, i can't go anywhere in the day. Night is another story. Oh, and don't you worry.." He trailed off as he walked towards her. He seemed to loom over her, it was a seductive type of intimidation. "..I'll be wanting to see you. Maybe this won't be just a contract." He said. What did he mean by that?His voice broke her from her thoughts again. "So, rabbit. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes..we have a deal." She said, puffing out her chest in bravery. Her bravery faded as she watched his eyes narrowed and his smile grew wider. He snapped his long fingers, and next thing she knew, they were on her bed, he ontop of her small frame. Her wrists were pinned on either side of her head in his stone hard grip. She began to panic.

"H-hey! what are you doing!" She yelled. She tried to fight her wrists free, but to no avail. All of her struggling did nothing but make him laugh. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear.

"I'm sealing our little deal." He hissed. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver underneath him. It felt so wrong, but so right. Before she could protest, he crashed his cold lips against hers, sending off fireworks in her brain. This man had stolen her first kiss. Pulling her head away, she looked up at him. The man released a growl as he was interrupted.

"L-look okay, uh uh..i don't even know your name.." She spoke, clearly flustered. The man's expression was blank. He seemed to just stare down at her, contemplating. After a few seconds, he smiled.

"Marshall Lee." He said, his voice dropping in a husky whisper. She smiled. As she went to speak, he cut her off with another chaste kiss. "Don't talk, i already know who you are Fionna." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. Their lips crashed together again, this time, no interruptions. Their lips mended together in sweet passion. He glided his tongue along her lip, begging for entrance. She didn't know why, but she let him. Her tongue poked at his in curiosity, earning a smirk from Marshall. His hands left her wrists and glided down her body, squeezing her hips. Fionna threw her head back in a gasp. Her body felt hot, and she didn't know why. Marshall moved his lips from hers, onto her neck, nipping at the virgin flesh. Fionna purred at the contact, and pouted when his lips left her skin.

"I'm going to warn you, what i'm going to do to you is going to hurt." He whispered against her skin. Her body shook out of both curiosity and want.

"How bad…?" She asked in a barely audible whisper. She felt him tense up.

"Just...here, squeeze my hand." He said as he laced his fingers with hers. Funny, they fit together like a puzzle piece.

"Okay…"

Then, he did something unexpected. He shifted his head so he was looking down at her. His free hand moved up from her hips, and pressed against her face. He whispered something she couldn't hear, but she didn't think anything of it.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, running his thumb along her cheek. She gave a nod, and offered him a soft smile. She was surprised when he returned it. He leaned down and ghosted a kiss across her eager lips, moving back to her neck. He pressed his lips against her sunkissed skin, feeling her pulse beneath his tongue. She felt his body shake against hers, and his grip in her hand tighten. Then, she felt him graze him fangs across her pulse. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Then, a sharp pain coursed throughout her body. Marshall Lee had bit her. She screamed at the impact and the pain, squeezing his hand with all her strength. She could feel his tongue running over her blood, and his lips hungrily sucking. Soon, she began to feel dizzy. Her room began to sway and move, her vision becoming blurred. The cracks that once married her walls were now fading, just like her. She felt the air leave her lungs, and her body unable to move. Her grip on his hand began to subside. Slowly, her eyes slid shut. She once again, listened to the sound of the rain hitting her roof. The patterns matched with her fading pulse. For once, she felt truly at ease. Before she slipped into black, she felt a pressure against her forehead. a kiss. softly smiling to herself, she let go, and the world went black.


	2. Demon

Sunlight danced along her walls, coating them in a promise of a new day. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes lazily moved around the room, landing on the window and staring into the beautiful blue summer sky. She sighed. Slowly, she sat up in bed, pain filling her neck. Growling, she rubbed at it. As her fingers brushed the skin, she felt two raised bumps along her flesh. Her eyes widened. Groaning, her eyes wandered over to her clock. 4:00pm. Before she could freak out, her phone lit up with a reminder for work. Her eyes widened more.

"AH! I'M LATE!" She screeched as she hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She had no time for a shower or makeup, so she simply tied her long blonde hair up, and pinned her bangs back with her bunny hair clip. Once that was done, she sprinted out of the bathroom and into her room, rummaging through her dresser. She pulled out her uniform. A pair of faded blue jeans, and a black polo shirt. Then, she ran to her front door and pulled on her black maryjane shoes. She gave herself one last look over before running out her door and locking it.

Fionna ran down the street to the bus stop, hoping to catch the bus. Once there, she waited. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and began to play a few games. About twenty minutes passed, and the bus began to descend down the street. The bus stopped in front of her, opening it's door and allowing her to walk on. As she did, she moved all the way to the back, sitting in the last available seat. The bus began to shake and move, beginning it's journey downtown. A half hour later, she got off at work. Sighing, she fixed her shirt and walked into the store.

"Fionna..you're late." A large man called from behind the bar. Smiling, she walked over, lifting the piece of counter that stood between the bar and the room.

"Yeah, i had an..interesting night." She said laughing. The man was a chunky, purple haired ball of joy and gossip. His name was Lenny Scrat Prestin, but because of the length, Fionna shortened it down to LSP.

"Oh? did you hook up with a man?" LSP said, wiggling his eyebrows. Usually, nobody ever talked to Fionna at work, but she was glad LSP did.

"Nah..i just, was up all night writing a story, i'm taking up writing."

Lie.

"Gurl, that's pretty cool." LSP said, wiping down the counter. "Oh! gurl, i overheard the manager talking to a guy last night, i think he has the hots for you." He said, puckering his lips. Fionna laughed and waved him off. As they kept conversating, the back door opened, and said manager walked in. His hair was the color of fire, and his eyes were a light brown. He strode into the resturant, eyes on Fionna. _'Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't talk to me…'_

"Oh, hey Fionna" Shit. "It's good to see you at work today, one more day off and i would've had to fire you." He said with a friendly laugh. Huh, Fionna didn't find that very funny.

"Yeah, i wasn't feeling so well, i'm sorry." She said sheepishly, putting on the innocent act. The man blushed a little, coughing into his fist.

"Yes, well, i'm glad to know you're feeling better. Also, come to my office after closing. We need to discuss some things." He let the last word drip, and walked away into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Great.

Fionna put her head on the counter and sighed, LSP rubbing her back in comfort.

Finally, it was closing time. Fionna let out an exhausted groan. Every customer today either complained about the food, caused a ruckus, and never showed to their reservations. Thankfully, she was on her last task for the night. Sweeping. It was her job tonight to sweep and clean up as punishment for being out of work. As she swept up the last bit of dirt into the dustpan, the manager stuck his head out of his door.

"Oh good, you're still here. Want to come on back for a chat?" He asked, his tone unplaceable.

Fionna thought it was weird that he wanted to talk to her when everyone was gone. It was just her and him in the restaurant. Slowly, she placed the broom and dustpan against the wall, and carried herself into his office, sitting down in a chair. The manager followed, walking around her and sitting at his desk. As he sorted through a little paperwork, she took the opportunity to distract herself by looking around the room. The walls were an earthy green color that complimented the nighttime street lights that shone through the window. She then brought her eyes to his desk, examining the name place. _'Fars Princeton' _It read, the initions F.P close by the name. The manager cleared his throat, earning back Fionna's lost attention.

"Now, i'm pretty sure you're wondering why i had you come in after hours." He started. "It's because, i'd like to talk to you about a promotion."

A promotion? Didn't he say that he was going to fire her earlier? knitting her eyebrows in confusion, she mustered a reply.

"Thank you, sir. But..i thought you were going to fire me?" She asked.

"Oh no, i have to play the bad guy sometimes in front of the other employees. I don't want anyone thinking someone else has special privileges." He laughed. Nervously, Fionna returned it. "Though, this promotion has requirements."

Last time she heard something like that, she ended up giving her soul to an immortal, sex crazed being. Not that she minded.

"Oh..uh, like what?" She asked, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Smiling, the manager got up and walked behind her, resting his hands on her small shoulders. As he placed his hands on her, the spot where Marshall bit her began to burn. Grimacing, she bit her lip.

"Like dating the boss." The manager said, releasing a dark laugh. Having enough, Fionna stood up, knocking the man's hands off of her.

"I-i'm sorry, sir...but, i'm kind of taken.." She said defensively, holding up her hands. He laughed again.

"I noticed. That's the mark of a reaper, is it not?" He asked, his eyes changing from brown to all black.

"H-how did you-" The man cut her off as he grabbed her, throwing her too the floor. She landed hard, hitting her head on the harsh wooden floor. He crawled on top of her, pinning her beneath him. His grip felt like flames were licking her skin. As she tried to lift her head up, everything became blurry. Just what she needed. A concussion as some creep was going to steal her innocence. Mumbling incoherent words, she tried to move her limbs and fight back, but nothing was responding. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the man place his lips against the very spot Marshall had stolen. Gathering as much strength as she could, she released a loud high pitched scream.

"MARSHALL!"

The scream had left her even more light headed than before, causing her to throw her head back down, and lie on the floor, barely conscious. The man whipped his head back, staring down at her with cold, yellow eyes. With what sight she had, all she could make out was an expression of pure fear.

"You bitch! You've killed us both!" He cried. Suddenly, all the weight was off of Fionna. Confused, she summoned strength and turned her head, smiling at who she saw.

There was Marshall, holding her manager by the neck against the wall. The loud ringing in her ears made it hard to hear the dialogue, but she watched their movements, piecing it together in her head. She watched as Marshall reeled his arm back, and threw it into the man's face. As he released his grip, her manager slid to the ground, his mouth moving in what looked like curses. He tripped Marshall, throwing a fist of his own. Fionna watched as the two men threw each other into desks and walls, wishing she could help. As Marshall threw her manager into a desk, he flashed a glance at her, making her heart pulse. Nothing but cold, hard rage was present on his face, and his eyes had turned a dark, evil color. His eyes were a brighter red, and the whites of his eyes had gone completely black. He snarled, sending his fist into her manager's stomach. As he doubled over, Marshall grabbed his head, slamming it onto his knee with such force, Fionna could hear a crack. If she didn't stop him, he would kill her manager. Painfully, she forced herself on her hands and knees, and called out in what voice she had.

"Marsh..ie..stop.." She whimpered in what sounded like a whisper. As Marshall was about to tear the man's throat out, he stopped, slowly turning his demonic gaze towards Fionna. Reaching up to the broken desk, Fionna pulled herself up, using it as a support. Once on her feet, she wobbly approached Marshall, careful not to anger him. The fog that clouded her head was still present, but was slowly drifting away as she moved. She could see a little straighter, and hear almost normally now. The sounds of heavy breathing and growling came from Marshall, and wheezing from her manager.

"Stay away, Rabbit. Let me kill him." Marshall growled, digging his sharpened nails into the back of the man's neck. A cry of pain shot out from the human.

"Marshall..you need..to stop..please." She begged, laying a hand over his cheek. Marshall dropped the man, and instead grabbed Fionna. His lips were pursed in a thin line, and his eyes stayed the same demonic colour. Fionna could tell her was holding back from digging his nails into her flesh as well, and she gave him credit for that.

"He touched you. Even when he knew damn fucking well that you were marked by a reaper. Marked by _me. _Your very existence belongs to _me_." Marshall hissed, his hot breath ghosting her lips.

"i know..and i..do belong to you..just please, stop.." She asked, moving her hand up to his cheek. Marshall glanced at the unconscious man that lay at his feet, deciding it wasn't worth it. Growling, he tightened his grip on her, making her gasp at the close contact of their bodies pressing together. She could feel his body shaking in rage.

"Fuck. Fine, i'll stop." He growled. "But if you don't want me to tear his soul out through his spine and dance in his blood, i suggest we go to your house. Otherwise, things are going to get real nasty, real fast." He hissed.

Fionna nodded, and allowed Marshall to sink into the shadows with her still in his arms.


	3. Concussion

The shadows spat them out like bile, leaving them on the floor of her room. His mind was still piecing together the recent events where he almost mauled a man to death. He could still feel his blood boiling beneath his veins, urging him to kill. His head began to feel dizzy, causing him to fall back, panting on the wooden floor. He felt a weight press down on his waist, and opened his eyes. Fionna was straddling him, both of her legs on either side of his hips. Her small hands were placed on his chest, making her look irresistible.

"Are you okay now?" She asked, concern full on her features. Marshall smiled, nodding his head slowly, pushing out his sexual thoughts.

"Yeah..just agitated. How about you? Is your head okay?" He asked, shifting his weight onto his forearms, making him closer to her.

"Yeah...I'm just, tired.." She said quietly, almost too quietly. Within the blink of an eye, Fionna collapsed, falling off of Marshall and lying on the floor, unconscious. Moving fast, Marshall quickly bundled the blonde beauty into his arms, rushing to the bathroom.

"Don't you fucking pass out on me, not with a concussion." Marshall said frantically.

He couldn't understand why he felt so strongly towards her this early. They had only known eachother for a day, and here he was on the verge of tears as he held her in his arms. He knew how dangerous falling asleep with a concussion could be. In some cases, people die. His stomach heaved at the thought. Adrenaline pumping, Marshall placed himself in the tub, Fionna's body between his legs. Reaching out, he turned on the shower, icy water hitting their bodies. Fionna's lungs quickly filled with air as she gasped a breath, coughing. As the cold water awoke her, Marshall was right behind her, petting her hair and whispering comforting words into her ear.

They stayed in the tub until Marshall was positive Fionna was conscious and breathing. Reaching out, he turned off the water and got out of the tub, Fionna in his arms. He carried her back into her room, and laid her down on the queen sized bed. Fidgeting, Marshall searched around her room for anything she could wear. Smiling triumphantly, Marshall picked up a pair of light blue sweat pants, and a white tank top the were residing on the floor. Dirty or not, he didn't care, he just needed to slip her into something that wasn't ice cold and soaking wet. Walking back over to Fionna with her clothes in his hand, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, watching as her blue eyes opened and met with his.

"I'm r-r-really c-cold.." Fionna shivered.

"I know babe, i found some of your clothes, i'm not sure if they're clean or not, but it's better than nothing. Plus, i don't want you staying in those. You'll catch your death." Marshall said, trying to lighten her mood. It worked. Fionna let out a tired laugh, and rolled her eyes.

"You're a goofball." Fionna said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, even a supernatural being has some sense of humor." He said, giving her a soft smile. "Now, do you want to clothe yourself, or should i? cause i'm down for stripping you and seeing that bod of yours."

Marshall watched as a feverish blush dusted itself across her tired features.

"I can do it…" She said nervously.

She hauled her body into a sitting position and grabbed the white tank that was in Marshall's hands. He watched as her fingers danced down her wet shirt, curling into the fabric, and slowly pulling it over her head. His eyes roamed her body, from her exposed and toned stomach, to her beautifully placed curves, and then to her developed breasts. He smiled wickedly, enjoying the show of her beautiful virgin flesh. His wicked smile faded as the white tank top began to cover her goddess worthy body. Once her shirt was covering every inch of torso, she turned to look at Marshall, realizing that she he just saw her half naked. As the blush spread across her face, his smirk grew bigger.

"Oh, don't stop. I was enjoying the show." He licked his lips hungrily, making her blush worse.

"I-i forgot you were looking at me..oh my god i'm so sorry, ughhhhh." She cried, covering her face with her hands. Marshall laughed, and pulled her hands off her face. They're faces were a lean away from a kiss.

"Why are you sorry? You have one of the most rockin' bodies in existence." He said sweetly. She bit her lip, and raised her eyes to his.

"Really..?" She asked, disbelief filling her words.

Marshall nodded and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Pulling away, he noticed how her mouth hung open and a darker blush married her skin. Making her blush was fun for him, so he kept up the charade.

"Oh, you have yet to change out of your pants." He said, resting his hands on the hem of her damp jeans.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips on the button, and undid it completely with his teeth within seconds. Fionna was speechless. He looked up at her from below, and using his fingers, began to slide her jeans slowly down her smooth legs, placing chaste kisses as he went. Moving himself, he was positioned between her legs, pulling down the last of her denim. He discarded the pants across the room, and gazed down at his possession. Her half lidded eyes were clouded with confusion and lust, and her tight white tank top stuck to her body exposing her erect nipples. He let his eyes wander lower, resting on her silk bunny panties.

He felt the blood rush from his torso to his groin, and growled. She looked so open, so vulnerable. God, how he wanted to tear off those garments and taste every bit of her. Then, rational thought worked it's way into his lust crazed brain. _'Don't do it. She has a concussion, and she's not in her exact mindset. Don't be a date rapist' _He thought to himself. Growling a deeper growl, he moved from between her legs, and flopped down on the bed beside her. Fionna stared at him, confusion running through her mind. She decided it wasn't a big deal, and slipped on the sweatpants Marshall got for her. She laid down on her side, facing her undead companion.

"You know, Marsh...your clothing is wet too." She said slowly, hinting at something. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, then raised in realization.

"I'll air dry when i fly." He shrugged. Fionna's eyes lit up.

"You can fly?!" She asked, lifting her head off of the pillow and staring up at him with wide blue eyes. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

Flashing her a smile, Marshall put his hands under his head, and leaned back. Slowly, his body began to lift off of the bed, until he was a foot in the air. Fionna was in awe.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" She yelled, attempting to jump up. She brought her hand to her head as dizziness rippled through her body. She put her head back on the pillow, and grimaced.

"Babe, you okay?" Marshall asked, now hovering over her. She gave a faint nod, and slowly reached up, cupping the vampire's face.

"Would..would you stay with me tonight?" She asked, her tone quiet and shaky.

Marshall's lips pursed in a thin line as if he were thinking. Sighing, he offered her a warm smile and a light nod. Moving, he set his feet down onto the cold wooden floor, and discarded all of his wet clothing, except for his boxers. Running a pale hand through his raven hair, he lifted the blankets and tucked Fionna in them, his own body soon following. Lying on his side, he pulled the blonde into his chest, and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the scent that was Fionna. A mixture of strawberries and earth. She snuggled into his chest, resting her tiny hand on the nape of his neck.

"Thank you, Marsh…" She said with a yawn, and drifted off to sleep. Marshall stayed awake for a few more minutes, gazing at the human that was curled in his arms. He hadn't cared for someone so much in a day before, but he liked it. He liked her. Smiling to himself, he pulled her closer, and rested his chin on top of her head. Slowly, he too, drifted into his own sleep.


	4. Your Taste

Fionna woke up to a grey sky, and a hard headache. Groaning, she rolled over, burying her face into her pillow. Her mind drifted to Marshall, and she remembered he had stayed with her that night. She hauled herself upright, and looked around the room in excitement. Nothing was moved or out of place. Her mind wandered to the thought that Marshall only stayed with her until she was asleep, and then left. With a heavy heart, she rolled over to the side of the bed where she remembered he slept on. She buried her face into the pillow, catching the faint scent of the vampire. He smelled like must and axe.

Smiling, she curled into it further, her heart fluttering in her chest. Marshall was the first person to come along who actually showed interest in her, despite the fact he only came because she overdosed. She remembered the burning look that resided in his eyes the first time she saw him, and remembered how quickly they changed when she confessed she knowingly tried to die. The way his blood red eyes called to her, and the sexy purr that always lingered in his voice could bring any woman to her knees. Sighing, she closed her eyes, wishing he would come back and hold her. She wouldn't admit it, but she had quite the crush on the vampire.

As she lay there with her eyes closed, a sound emitted from under the bed. Snapping her eyes open, she listened to make sure it was real. Silence filled the room, and then more shuffling. Holding her breath, she sat upright, and got off of the bed. Pushing her fear to the back of her mind, she began to kneel down, the side of her face lying on the floor. The sheet covered the underneath of the bed, hiding what could be under it. Gulping, she reached out slowly, her fingers gripping the fabric. Her heart pounded as she began to lift her fist. As the blanket slowly made it's way up with her fist, Fionna met a pair of eyes.

"Good morning, Rabbit." Marshall hissed. Screaming, Fionna fell backwards, fear coursing through her veins. She crawled back until her body was against the wall, her chest heaving.

"You scared the junk out of me!" Fionna yelled, bringing a hand to her chest. "Why are you even under there!"

"Because when sunrise came, it burned me. And since i didn't want to wake you, i crawled under the bed." He explained, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Okay, but _why _would you _scare _me!" Fionna said, crossing her arms over her chest, a small pout playing on her features. Marshall gave a her a sexy laugh, and smirked.

"So i could see you mouth hang slightly open, and your chest bounce as you fell back." Marshall licked his lips. "And because scaring is fun."

"Maybe for _you_ but i don't like to be scared once i wake up! my brain isn't fully working." She said as she pushed herself off the floor.

"I could make your brain stop working." Marshall purred, watching her move to the window, closing the curtains. A light darkness resided in the room. perfect.

"You can try, dude. I don't think it'll-" Marshall cut her off, as he brought her to the wall, and pinned his chest against her back. He stretched his lanky arms on either side, trapping her.

He dipped his head down, wrapping his lips around the nape of her neck. Fionna let out a gasp, and felt her knees begin to shake.

"W-what are you-" She was cut off again, as marshall brought a cold hand to her chest, groping and feeling her breasts.

"I'm going to show you what it feels like to have a brain that doesn't work." He hissed, his hot breath licking her ear.

Fionna shivered under his body, a noise bubbling out from the back of her throat. A moan. Marshall smirked against her ear, and flipped her over in his arms, his lips latching onto hers. Shock left her body as she kissed him back, allowing his arms to pull her closer to his chest. He brought one hand up to grasp the back of her neck, while his other crept up underneath Fionna's back, dragging his nails along her spine. She moaned into the kiss, and Marshall darted his tongue in, fighting hers in passion. Fionna's nails dug into Marshall's bare back, earning a throaty growl from the vampire.

He ran his tongue over hers several more times, before she let her own tongue wander, tracing his fangs. Marshall smirked. So she liked those. Moving the hand that was on the back of her neck, he clutched the back of her hair, giving it a slight tug. Fionna purred in response to the gesture.

"How much do you think of me sinking my teeth into your flesh and tasting you?" He snarled, looking down at the shaking girl. With a nice grip on her hair, he brought her face closer to his, running his tongue along her lip. Fionna's body shook and trembled under his touch. She felt an unknown heat begin to pool around her womanhood, sending her mind into a frenzy.

"S-sometimes…" Fionna's voice trembled as she fumbled for words. Marshall released a breathy laugh, the heat ghosting her kiss swollen lips.

"Well i'm sorry, Rabbit, but i think i'll taste something else." Marshall said, slipping her free hand past Fionna's sweatpants and into her panties.

Fionna let out a beautiful moan as Marshall began to run his index finger up and down her slit, smirking against her lips. Her wetness caressed his fingers as he pushed two into her. Throwing her head back, she let out a loud moan. As his fingers worked their way in and out of her, she looked up and met eyes with him. His hair stuck it in all different directions, and he had tired eyes. A lazy smirk clung to his lips. His fingers traced her insides in a slow, agonizing pace.

"M-marshall…" She moaned out, digging her nails into his back.

He was moving too slow for her comfort, so she pushed down, sending his digits deeper inside of her. Marshall released a noise between a moan and a hiss at how deep he was now. He could feel her clenching around his fingers, her thrusts becoming irregular.

"That's right, Fionna," He purred into her ear. "Come for me."

Her name rolled off his tongue in a way that should have been illegal, sending shivers through her pleasure filled body. She felt the warmth in her lower region grow and boil. Her moans were shallow and raspy, as the feeling began to become unbearable. She whispered his name in soft moan, chanting it.

"Marshall..Marshall..oh god.." She began to scream between each thrust of his fingers. Her eyesight began to splot, and for a split second, she thought she saw stars. Throwing her head back, she released herself. "MARSHALL!"

Her smirked as she clenched around his fingers, her juices spilling. Carefully, he lifted his hand out of her pants, bringing his digits up to his mouth. Fionna watched through half lidded eyes as Marshall stuck his fingers into his mouth, tasting her. His red eyes bore into hers as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, running his tongue along his lips.

"As delicious on the inside, as you are out." Her said, lust dripping from his tone. Fionna was still panting, her mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. Strangely, she didn't mind it.

"W-that..thats was..wow" She said in a whisper, as she backed into the wall and slid to the floor. A deep chuckle escaped Marshall's throat as he knelt down, setting his elbows on his knees.

"You have yet to see how fucking good i can make you feel, Rabbit." Marshall said, an evil smirk playing on his features.

Fionna shivered at the impact of his words. He could make her feel something more than what he already did? her mind tossed these thoughts around as a feverish blush crossed her features. Ducking her head down, she hoped to hide the blush from the vampire, but he saw it.

"You look delectable when you blush.." He spoke in a husky singers tone. Fionna's blush grew redder, and she slowly brought her head up.

"Then why don't you eat me?" Fionna retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. When she heard nothing from Marshall, she turned her head and saw the most evil expression a man could wear.

"I-i was joking!" Fionna exclaimed, putting her hands up in defense. Quickly, Marshall reached out and took both her wrists into his hand.

"I bet you were. What do you say to a shower, Rabbit?"


	5. Broken Rules

The hot water danced over their bodies which were pressed together. Pants and whines filled the bathroom, along with hand prints which were messily placed upon the foggy glass. Whispers of lust and longing drifted through the air, as hands grasped and flesh mended together.

"I've never met someone who has such an intoxicating presence.." Marshall whispered against her ear, his grip on her hips tightening.

Her legs were wrapped securely against his waist as he pressed her into the wall. Her hands grazed up and down his toned back, placing red lines behind where her nails trailed. He latched his lips onto hers, his hands moving to the small of her back. With each thrust, their voices sang out.

"You truly are fucking beautiful, Fionna…" He hissed, moving into her again and again.

Fionna moaned out his name, begging him to speed up. As he did, her nail created red crescents into his skin. This time, she moved her head forward, taking his lips for herself. Their lips crashed and mended together in a fury of unspoken emotions. They were aware they hadn't known each other for long. They were aware this might've been too fast. They didn't care. Marshall felt the same towards Fionna as she did towards him. He began thrusting in a speed that should've been illegal.

"Marsh..Marsh..ahh.." She moaned into his mouth.

Smirking, he slipped his tongue between her lips, battling hers for dominance. Keeping one hand on his back, she moved the other to his ebony hair, tangling her fingers through it and pulling harshly. Marshall threw his head back and released a deep growl and...something else as she latched her lips to his neck, and began to suck. The noises that escaped past Marshall's lips were surprising. Looking at him, you'd never guess he could make the sexiest moans and grunts. She ran her tongue curiously over the bite mark on his neck, earning a delicious growl. She tugged on his locks again, loving the way his body vibrated into her touch.

"You could make the sanest man go crazy at your feet…" Marshall said, his red eyes glaring into her awaiting blue ones.

Their eyes stayed locked onto each other as he moved faster and faster. After a few more minutes, they both released, pants and sighs filling the air. He moved away a little, allowing her feet to touch the tiled floor of the shower. Happily, she sank into his chest, smiling at the feel of his arms wrapping around her.

"It didn't hurt that bad...did it?" He asked, bringing a hand up and running it through her hair.

"At first..but it got better..alot better." She said in pants.

Marshall smiled and pressed his lips to the top of her head. They finished their shower, and got out. As Marshall's back was turned, Fionna quickly grabbed her blue towel and wrapped it around herself. Marshall took the black towel she laid out for him, and wrapped it around his waist, turning back to Fionna.

"What happened to my clothes?" He asked, looking into her room.

"Oh, i put them in the dryer last night," She said with a smile. "Lemme go get them."

She walked out of the bathroom, and made her way into the laundry room. Her apartment was a weird setup. The first floor was the mud room and washing room. The second story was the built in living room with a tiny kitchen behind it. The third floor was her room and her bathroom. Thinking about the confusing layout, she entered the laundry room, and made her way to the dryer. Holding her towel up with one hand, she bent over and grabbed the white laundry basket that lay on the floor. Opening the dryer, she pushed her and Marshall's clothing into it, and hoisted it up, resting it on her hip. Making her way back up stairs, she walked into her room, and saw Marshall sitting with his head between his hands.

"Marsh...are you alright, dude?" She asked, putting the laundry basket down on the floor and walking over to him.

He didn't answer. Slowly she brought her hand out, and went to rest it on his shoulder, only to have him jerk back.

"Y-yeah...just vampire stuff.." He lied.

How could he tell her that mating with a human could get them both killed? Releasing a sigh, he ran his hand through his raven locks, and looked up at the blonde.

"Anything i can do to help?" She asked, the gentleness in her voice sending waves of guilt through his body. "Is it because we...was it that bad..?" Her tone was filled with hurt.

Marshall snapped his head back up and met eyes with hers. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, resting her in a straddling position. Grabbing her face in his hands, he roughly kissed her.

"No. I don't regret what we did for a second...i have feelings for you, Fi. Feelings i shouldn't have this early, and it could lead us into some serious shit." He explained, brushing a lock of her wet hair behind her ear.

"What kind of shit…?" She asked, her voice oozing curiosity. Marshall bit his lip.

"I broke a rule...a BIG rule...in my world, we have a thing called the Council. They make the rules that have been followed for centuries. If a vampire breaks them, they send out people to stop them from breaking any other rule. The one i broke is the most sacred of all the rules, that no vampire should ever break." He explained, his breath becoming heavy.

Fionna's breath hitched.

"What rule…?" She asked, holding onto her towel tighter.

"Falling in love with a mortal and...mating with them." He said, averting his gaze from hers.

Fionna couldn't believe her ears. Not only did a vampire just tell her he's in love with her, but there's also a bunch of other vampires who are going to come after them for what he did. She wasn't angry, far from it. Oddly, she was a little touched that he would break his kind's biggest rule because of his feelings for her. Nobody had ever shown that much compassion for her. Smiling, she rested her palm on his cheek, and used her other hand to push his bangs back, placing a soft gentle kiss against his cool skin.

"It's okay." She said happily. Marshall raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okay? you're not scared?" He asked, concern filling his red eyes. She offered him a warm smile, and shook her head.

"I'm done being scared...if i have to fight off every one of the council's dudes just to be yours, i will." She said, her hands now resting on both of his cheeks.

"Fionna...you have no idea what i just got you into, and i can't promise you we'll make it through this. You're really willing to go through with this, just to be with a crappy vampire like me?" He said, bringing a hand up to rest on her wrist.

She didn't care. Her life had been nothing but cruel towards her. What's the harm in showing some cruelty back? She didn't care, come hell or high water she would be by his side.

"I would. I don't care what happens. You're the first person to walk into my life who didn't want to harm me. You may be from a darkness, but to me, you're my light." She said, a sad smile resting on her plump lips.

She watched as his expression went from pained to one of pure happiness.

"And you're mine." He said, resting his head lazily into her palm. She giggled.

"Well...before all hell breaks loose...we should do something." She said. Marshall lifted his head up, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh? what would that be?" Marshall asked. She gave him a wicked smile.

"We're going on a date."


	6. Ice-Cream

Marshall stared out Fionna's open window as she began to get ready. The sky was dark with rain clouds, the smell of humidity before rain filled his nose. He didn't need to rush around to get ready. He had already pulled on his black skinnies. He wore his dark grey v-neck, and a maroon hoodie. His red converse were tied perfectly on his feet. As he waited, he began letting out puffs of air, watching his bangs move up and down.

"I'm ready! how do i look?" Fionna's voice boomed from behind. As he was going to turn and tell her to quiet down, his thought process stopped completely.

Fionna's hair was slightly curled, drifting down to her mid back. She was wearing a bit of eye makeup, but only enough to make her eyes stand out. She wore a dress with a white top, a black belt which rested just above her waist, and a dark blue skirt. He couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure it was all one piece of clothing.

"You look..uh, wow." Marshall said, tripping over his own words.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Fionna teased, pulling on her thigh high stockings ever so slowly.

"You're not subtle." Marshall hissed, eyeing her.

"I wasn't planning on being subtle." She said, pulling on her mary-jane shoes.

Finally she was ready. Marshall Followed Fionna through her house and out the front door. Marshall was relieved he could move about freely because of the sky. As long as sunlight didn't touch him, he'd be alright.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Marshall asked, taking Fionna's hand in his as they walked.

"First i thought we'd go to get some ice cream, and then walk around the park for a little bit." As she spoke, her eyes lit up. Marshall smiled.

"Alright. How do we get there? You're not exactly next door."

"We take the bus!"

As the two approached the stop, the bus came. A loud hissing noise filled the air as the bus doors opened. Fionna walked on and put their bus fare into the machine. Grabbing his hand, she brought him to the back of the bus, sitting in the last two back seats. Never in his life had he been on a city bus. His eyes wandered to the people surrounding them. At the very front where two twins who were giggling. _'No doubt they're gossiping.' _ Marshall thought to himself. He looked to Fionna whose eyes were staring out the window watching the world go by in a blur. He loved the curiosity in her. He brought his attention back to the people on the bus.

Half and hour passed and Fionna grasped the yellow line across the window, giving it a light yank. The light at the front of the bus came up saying _"Stop requested." _As the bus pulled to a stop, Fionna stood up, Marshall following behind. They walked off of the bus, and were finally downtown.

"That was...interesting." Marshall said, taking the blondes hand in his.

"Eh, you get used to it." Fionna said. "Oh! Ice Cream parlour over there!" She yelled, dragging Marshall.

Fionna was trying to run ahead, her hand still intertwined with Marshall's. She was literally pulling him.

"Whoa, Blondie, slow down." Marshall laughed, his pace quickening to her speed.

She ran ahead, Marshall following pursuit. Growling, he ran after her. She was so far ahead, running seemed pointless. He finally caught up to her, a goofy smile on her face.

"What took you so long, Marsh?" She giggled.

Marshall bent over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Dammit, Fi..i'm a thousand years old! I'm too old for this!" He gasped through breaths. Fionna stifled a laugh.

"Come on, old dude." Fionna laughed. Marshall stood up straight and flashed her a glare.

"Now you're pushing it." He warned, pointing a finger at her.

Giggling, she walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. Standing on her tip-toes, she pressed her lips to his cheek. She pulled away and ran into the ice-cream parlour. Marshall smiled and brought his hand up to touch his cheek, a slight blush on his face. As he began to walk forward, someone began to stand out to him in the crowd of people. A girl with long white hair and pink eyes was staring at him, and evil grin on her face. Marshall grit his teeth as their eyes met. _'Of all people they send an assassin.' _Marshall thought to himself, balling his fists. Before he could start a fight, Fionna's voice filled the air behind him.

"Aren't you coming? I found us a seat!" She chirped.

Marshall turned to look at her, a smile making it's way on his face.

"Be right there, babe!" He yelled back, watching her disappear back into the parlour. His eyes wandered to the spot where the girl was, noticing she wasn't there anymore. Scoffing, he turned on his heel, and made his way into the ice-cream parlour.

Once in, he took note of all the people. Great. His eyes wandered the room searching for Fionna, finally spotting her in a booth all the way in the back. Sighing, he walked forward, making his way to his Fionna. He nonchalantly slid into the other side of the booth, his eyes meeting Fionna's.

"What were you looking at out there?" Fionna asked, resting her chin on the palms of her hands, her elbows on the table.

"I thought i saw someone...a council member." He said, leaning back in the booth and resting an arm against the top of it.

Fionna's eyes widened.

"Are we going to get to kick some butt?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Marshall flashed her a weird look before laughing.

"You're one rad girl, Fi." He said. She blushed and gave him a smile.

A waitress came to their table. She had pink hair and wore a tight fitting 60's outfit, moving around on roller skates. She introduced herself, and quickly took their orders. As she skated away, they both turned back to each other.

"So...are we going to kick butt?" Fionna asked, pretending to use her spoon as a weapon. Marshall snorted.

"Easy, killer." Marshall teased. "Nothing is going to happen. They're not that stupid."

"Why would that be stupid?" Fionna asked, scooting forward in the booth, her eyes wide. Marshall rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

"They'd be stupid because i'm a different type of vamp. Or as the Council now calls it, a reaper." He explained. He moved forward so his jaw was propped up on his palm, as his elbow rested on the table.

"How are you different?" Fionna asked. Marshall shot her a warning glance. "I-if you don't mind me asking.." She finished, resting her hands in her lap and looking down. Marshall stared at her and gave in.

"Well...I'm their King." Marshall said, a look of evil on his face. Fionna's eyes widened, her lips parted in an 'o'.

"You're a king?! That's mad cool!" Fionna said, a look of excitement plastered on her face.

Before Marshall could reply, their waitress came back with their sundaes. Marshall had cherry ice cream, and Fionna had vanilla. They ate their ice-cream in silence for a few minutes, before Fionna's voice broke it.

"What kind of king are you?" She asked, stuffing another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. Marshall gave her an alluring look.

"The Vampire King." He said, flashing her a fanged smile. Fionna looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Do you go on adventures and stuff?" She asked, another spoonful filling her cheeks. Marshall laughed.

"Sometimes...hey, wanna see something wicked?" He asked, reaching for the cherry on top of Fionna's sundae.

Despite Fionna's objections, he placed the cherry in his mouth, eating it. Fionna began glaring at him as he swallowed. As she went to talk, Marshall held up a finger, quieting her. He placed the stem in his mouth, and began moving his tongue. He made eye contact with Fionna as he moved the cherry stem around in his mouth.

"Okay, you ate my cherry AND my stem. What was the point of that?" Fionna asked, taking another spoonful. Marshall smirked.

His eyes glued to hers, as he stuck his tongue out, the cherry stem tied in a knot. Fionna looked at him in awe.

"You can do that?!" She exclaimed, pointing at the knot. Marshall chuckled and pulled the stem off of his tongue, setting it down on a napkin.

"Imagine what else i could do with my tongue." Marshall spoke, his voice low and sexy. Fionna immediately began to blush.

"S-shut up." She stuttered, shoveling ice cream in her mouth.

Marshall laughed at her puffed out cheeks. They finished their ice cream in between jokes and Marshall's sexual advances, and Fionna's many objections. Sliding out of the booth, Marshall helped Fionna out, and they both walked to the waitress at the stand. Fionna reached in the pocket of her dress, pulling out the money. Once their meal was paid, Fionna grabbed Marshall's hand and walked with him out of the parlour. As they stood at the entrance, Fionna looked up at him, giving him a loving smile.

"Ready for the park?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"I was born ready." Marshall teased, squeezing back.

The two made their way down the street for the park. As they walked, Marshall's eyes landed on the woman with the pink eyes. There in the shadows, she stared. Her and Marshall having a silent stare down.


End file.
